


Let Him Watch

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort/Angst, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Love Triangles, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Teen Peter Parker, Tony is an ass in this and Peter is in love sorry, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: He used to feel guilty about the fact that he is indeed manipulating the kid, sometimes making him cry and make him beg for a stop —But, Tony knew, oh, he fucking knew how badly Peter will infinitely love it.And he would never say no to Tony's twisted desires.





	1. A watcher (let him touch you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm depressed and it's Christmas, so here ya go, a depressive fic.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart and sincerely, Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Reminder; English isn't my first language, therefore, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for starker content:) Peterparkerscheeks

It was on a cold December, were the snow was hitting the windows and the heater was on. They needed warm —as an _excuse_  to touch eachother— and comfort; for how lonely they felt and how sentimental was the atmosphere, just when Christmas Eve was coming and Tony knew that he wouldn't have the opportunity to see Peter for that they, not that he really cared. He would just crave the physical content and emotional alleviation, because Tony fucking _live_ for the admiration that the boy emitted towards him and the unbelievable worshipping. It fills his ego with gusto and greediness.

 

Frank Sinatra was sounding from afar, sweet, contrasting the rough hits of skin against skin and the pained whimpers.

 

Peter was supposed to be already on his way to Queens, but they got caught up in the middle of the workshop, in-between screwdrivers, oil, nails and sketches, just when the boy was gathering his backpack and jacket, Tony didn't  ~~ _couldn't_~~ resist the sight of the messy hair, big brown eyes that somehow screamed innocence and the big sweater on small body; Tony was perplexed, staring at his back and licking his lips like a hungry animal as he vaguely listened to Peter saying rapidly how late he was. He came from behind, grinded against him and sucked his neck, marking it red.

 

The heavy echo of the metal desk hitting the wall was constant, it was filthy and just _fucking_  arousing, doing it carelessly and lustfully.

 

Peter's skin was flushed from where Tony was gripping the side of his hip, pushing him back to meet his thrusts, he still had that ugly sweater on and his jeans and underwear were pooling around his ankles (Tony didn't even care to strip them both naked) Peter was arching his back with a few breathless sighs accompanied. Tony could see his hands making the papers on the desk crumbled between his fingers, in pure desperation for pleasure. 

 

"Fuck, I just — _Please_ , Mr. Stark," The young boy moaned and tried to look back but the hand on his hair gripped stronger, making his head pull back and his back arch more.

 

Tony leaned down, hips going crazy and warm breath hitting the boy's war as he spoke, "Said that again. Tell me what you want, baby."

 

"Go faster. I'm gonna come," Peter sighed, body rubbing against the cool metal, "Please."

 

"Please  _what_?" He smirked, pulling at the other's hair again and bringing his hair back, not thinking if it hurt.

 

"Mr. Stark," The boy's tone sound hesitant, childish even and it drove Tony sickly mad, "Fuck me faster, please."

 

A noise distracted him, he turned his head around, the thrust of his hips went uneasy and his pleased smirk disappeared when Peter kept moaning dirtily and Tony accidentally found blue eyes watching from the crack of the door, gazing lustfully at the body his was pounding in and then at Tony. 

 

Theywidened but he didn't go away, he stood there, petrified and watching intently at what the man on charge would do next. Tony's movements never stopped, but the hand gripping the brown curls loosened —whatever thought that run through his mind, or whatever alarm disappeared, because the man in the door,  _Steve_ **fucking** _Rogers_ wasn't running away scared and screaming bloody murdered, he wasn't going, he was opening the door a little wider, for a better sight and Tony was _alright._

 

The smirk formed on his lips again, the rough, almost inconsideration pounds, reappeared, hazel eyes stayed on blue, he heard Peter moan and he pulled at his hair again, a hand sneaked down and he started jerking him off. He licked a fat strip with his tongue in the boy's neck and looked at Rogers with power as —Who's the fucking king  _fucking_ twink at eleven in the damn night, huh?— 

 

Tony looked down, just when Peter came fastly on his hand and when he looked uo again, there he was, Steve palming himself through his jeans and then, right fucking there he knew that:

 

He wasn't the only depraved man.

 

-

 

The room was quiet, the only sound was them working in their respective projects and Peter sometimes asked something or made a comment. Tony himself was working in fixing the a metal glove of a suit, his eyebrows were furrowed in and his kae was clenched in concentration; the kid suddenly spoke loudly and it made him drop a screwdriver, echoing loudly in the room, he sighed and took of his glasses, spinning in his chair and looking at the boy.

 

"May wants me home earlier," Peter started explaining, a hand in the back of his neck, "To buy the stuff for the —you know, Christmas dinner."

 

"Fine," He shrugged and gave his back to the boy as he grabbed the tools again, "You're spending it just with your aunt?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Christmas, I mean," Tony mumbled, "You're just spending it with her?"

 

"O-oh, yeah," The younger boy cleared his throat, "Just with her. It's not like we have someone else."

 

Tony nodded, deciding to ignore his last comment in order to make it personal. Peter always tries to give hints and make deeper and longer conversation with Tony, to make him talk about  _him_ or his life, hell, even his parents, but Tony always would found himself turning away, pretending to work and ignore him, because he was just fine with knowing everything about Peter and the other knowing nothing about him.

 

"Tony?" His voice sounded closer.

 

He hummed distractedly.

 

"Are you spending Christmas with someone?" Peter said softly, a hand landed on his shoulder and Tony closed his eyes almost in annoyance, "With Mrs. Potts, maybe? Or—"

 

" _Kid_ ," Stark turned only his head, voice coming out louder and firm that he intended to, he shifted in his seat and dropped the metal glove angrily in the desk, the noise startled the boy, making him take his hand away and step back; he continued, "That's none of your business. I don't want you to ever ask me something like that again, Peter —Did I made myself clear?"

 

When he turned around abruptly and stood up, Peter was looking at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, a uncertain expression on his face; Tony sighed and walked closer, he muttered dangerously, " _I_   _said_ , did I made myself clear?"

 

The kid looked scared when he gazed down and nodded quick, hand gripping tightly the sleeve of his jacket —Tony almost felt bad, to avoid it, he grimaced in frustration and shook his head as he looked away and stared at what the other was working on.

 

"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled after a moment, arms hugging himself vulnerably, "Won't happen again, Mr. Stark."

 

Tony sat on his chair, taking a large gulp from the warm liquor in the glass, only to numb his senses, "It's fine, kid. Just go home and take care."

 

He watched, with the glass against his cheek how Peter put stuff in his backpack nervously, glancing from time to time at Tony's eyes digging in his shoulders. With red cheeks and thin lips, he spoke, standing in front of Tony with his teenage clothes and ruffled hair.

 

"Tony?" 

 

Stark kept looking at him as an answer.

 

"May I give you your Christmas present?" The boy's smile was small and shy.

 

He sighed and threw his hair back, "Kid, listen; you know I don't celebrate—"

 

Peter dropped his backpack to the floor and shrugged of his jacket, staring at him with doe eyes, begging and admiring. When he started unbuttoning the red flannel, Tony relaxed his shoulders and leaned back on the chair comfortably, spreading his legs and drinking the liquor, a smirked appeared on his face when the pale chest and belly appeared too.

 

"Are _you_  my Christmas present?" 

 

Tony chuckled, watching Peter sliding off his jeans; he licked his lips at the sight of the boy's bare legs, he wouldn't admit it aloud, but he  _adores_ the way that since he met Peter, the boy always seemed to be tiny and fragile under the informal clothes, but when Tony first had the luck to see him naked, he was impressed and pleased when he saw hard muscle and a toned body, his hands explored for a long time, flushing the skin at the hard way his fingers gripped.

 

"Do you want me to? I can be a present," The brown eyed boy breathed out, hands playing with the waistband of his briefs, sometimes revealing the fine, blond hairs that were under the fabric, "You can _eat_  me, Tony."

 

Stark would've laugh at the comment and cheesey circumstances, but unintentionally the words affected him, going straight to his cock and making him shift in actual hunger; he adjusted himself in his pants irreverently and nodded towards the boy, "Come here."

 

Peter stood there, close and at his full glory, revealing his young body and secret moles that no one but Tony had seen; he stared at the front of the boy's underwear, noticing the already half length restraining against the fabric, wetting slightly and making him lick his lips unconsciously — _Oh,_ the highschool days.

 

"Turn around for me," Tony said distractedly, pushing at the boy's belly.

 

The boy did slowly, teasingly, knowing how to work Tony up. He took another sip from the alcohol, eyeing the body infront of him up and down. He felt powerful and rich, mesmerized by the fresh, youthful flesh before him and the small moles in the pale back; Tony raised a careful hand, snapping the waistband of the underwear loudly and receiving a whimped from Peter, he then caressed the clothed ass in eager hands, taking once again another gulp from the liquid in his glass.

 

Stark mumbled drunkenly, "Is _this,_ " He gripped the firm flesh, "My Christmas present, baby?"

 

Peter nodded, moving his hips sensually, making him throb inside his pants, he got closer, reaching back and trying to grab Tony's hands, but he pulled away with an amused expression and smirk, leaning back in the chair and pointing at the boy casually.

 

"Are you that much of a whore?" Stark's voice seemed louder than usual in the silent room, "Huh, Peter?"

 

The boy's breath hitched and he turned around slowly, arms crossing against his chest, sad eyes stared back at him as he mumbled, "Don't call me that."

 

"What was that?" He raised his eyebrows and straightened up.

 

"Don't call me that," Peter looked down.

 

"I didn't hear, baby. What was _that_?" The man slammed the glass against the desk, spilling the liquor on his hand, he didn't care, he knew the vein in his forehead was starting to show because his frown was deepening and his fist were clenching.

 

"Tony—"

 

"Tell me!" Stark exclaimed, kicking away the chair and standing in front of the boy, searching desperately for the brown eyes.

 

"Don't call me that," Peter sniffed, a tear rolled down on his cheek and he gulped, "I'm not a girl for you to call me that—"

 

Peter gasped and looked up when Tony took a deep breath and lifted his hand to grip his throat, bringing him closer, until they were face to face and Tony stared at the blood shot eyes and wet cheeks, he tightened his hold and said with gritted teeth, "You are what ever I _want_  you to be."

 

The boy whimpered and closed his eyes, his hand stopped on top of Tony's, trying to get him off, he whispered, "Tony—"

 

"Did you hear?" He shook his hand once in his throat, breath hitting the boy's face.

 

Peter nodded after a few seconds, hesitant and with slight fear, his knees buckled slightly and Tony loosened his hold when the other's face started turning red. He looked down when something nudged his thigh, a grin appeared on his features and he laughed loudly, kissing the boy roughly, tongue darting out and his free hand moved downwards.

 

"See? I don't believe that fake act of tears and shit," The man muttered against his lips and surprised the boy by gripping his _still_ hard-on through his briefs, "You fucking love this. You fucking love  _me_ doing  _this_."

 

The young boy cried out when Tony squeezed his throat and gripped painfully his cock, " _Please_."

 

He didn't ignore the door of the lab that he purposely left open, he didn't mind either the door cracking open more and the heavy eyes staring at Peter riding Tony in his chair like has  _never_ do it before.

 

-

 

The third time that he knew that Steve would watch them was when he and Peter were in the kitchen, despite the boy's complaints and opposition, he ignored them —It was risky, he knew that, even though there was no one in the compound for the weekend, but Steve, who was training in the gym, taking down sand sacks one after another, in pure rage and madness.

 

He was eagerly waiting for the other man to find the surprise, the amusing and delightful surprise of Peter's legs widely spread, back rubbing against the marble kitchen island and his little mouth moaning Tony's name like he _always_  does it and will do.

 

Tony didn't really know what was his fascination and craving for getting caught and he certainly didn't know either the  _why_ of why he wanted Rogers to be the one who does it. 

 

He was emotional empty and numb in the inside, nothing satisfied him anymore, but Peter, even if he wouldn't admit it to the kid, because Tont _can_  imagine how hopeful the pretty brown eyes could get. 

 

Peter was just  _everything_ that his wet dreams provided, from his lips, body, tongue, from how fucking _obedient_ and controllable the boy was, how he would never say no to Tony and how he would always say yes to his most twisted desires that habited in the deep forest of his mind and that from time to time the come out and Peter is there ti follow them around.

 

He used to feel guilty about the fact that he is _indeed_ manipulating the kid, sometimes making him cry and make him beg for a stop —But, Tony knew,  _oh_ , he fucking knew how badly Peter will infinitely love it.

 

The legs around his waist were strongly wrapped, almost in a desperate manner and he was holding Peter's hands above his head, the soft, small chants of  _'OhOhOh'_ and  _'YesYesYes'_ were driving Tony insanely, aiming his hips in the spot that got the boy arching his back and smiling stupidly, trying to free himself from the grip on his wrist.

 

"I'm gone come," Peter whimpered, "Can I come Mr. Stark?"

 

Just as the words left the boy's mouth, the kitchen door opened and Steve stood in the entry with widened eyes and empty bottle of water in his hand, the sweat in his forehead seemed to intensify as Peter noticed him.

 

"Tony!" He gasped and tried to sit down. 

 

Stark stopped him by squeezing his wrist, nails digging in the tender flesh and thrusting roughly, making a involuntary moan come out of the boy's mouth hotly. 

 

Steve wasn't leaving, Tony wouldn't let him leave.

 

"Tony —I, stop!" Peter pleaded, head twisting to see Rogers in the doorway, looking directly at him with dark eyes. He clenched his own shut in mere humiliation and embarrassment, whimpering for a stop until finally tears stream down his face, fighting against Tony's grip, he whispered brokenly, "Please stop, Tony —please, I _don't_  want this."

 

"You do want this, baby."

Stark would stop, he really would if he _knew_ that Peter wasn't comfortable; he was no rapist, he was no damn crazy man —He was fucked in the head, but not that _much._

 

He knew by the sight before him that Peter didn't mean, that he wanted this or at least found it arousing (to have another man watching, that is) because, he was stil hard as a rock, dropping precum on his belly and that if Peter wanted he could take down Tont atany moment and break himself free, from the Superior strength and... He just _wasn't_  doing it.

 

"Tony, he's watching," The boy whispered, as if it was a huge secret.

 

"Let him," Stark panted, "Let him watch."

 

"It doesn't feel right," Peter arched his back and gasped.

 

Tony watched how brown eyes connected with the blue ones, Peter was blushing as he stared at Steve, still wided eye in the doorway, admiring the scene before him; Peter licked his lips when his eyes darted out, stopping at the blond man's crotch, gazing longingly at the slight hard-on that was _very_ visible through grey sweatpants.

 

The kid actually _fucking_  purred at Rogers situation and Stark smirk in victory.

 

"Tell him it's ok, Peter," He leaned down to lick at the long neck, tasting bittersweet and letting go of his wrist, " _Tell him_."

 

Peter raised a weak arm, hand shaking as his fingers opened, they pointed at Steve's direction, attracting him and welcoming him. 

 

The other man walked hesitantly in the room, never looking away from them, his chest was moving up and down rapidly and there was a tight frown on his eyebrows —as if wanting to resist and go back, as if knowing that what they were doing was fucking wrong and they should be put away and locked up forever, but... Steve stood by the kitchen table, dropping the water bottle in it and a hand went silently to adjust himself in his pants.

 

"Tell Mr. Rogers that it's ok, baby," Tony repeated, staring at the man for a moment before turning away, "Be a good boy for both of  _us_."

 

Steve let out a pained sigh and got closer.

 

"It's ok, it's ok," Peter whispered breathlessly and rapidly, moaning slightly at the thrusts inside him, he cleared his throat and nodded slowly, "It's ok, Mr. Rogers, you can  _watch_ us."

 

"Good boy," Stark muttered behind a grin, hand going to the boy's cock and started to jerk him off quickly.

 

Roger was looking intensively at the boy writhing in the expensive marble, arching his spine and moaning loud, until it echoed in the walls and Tony was watching him get turned on by watching  _his_ boy and he, himself was getting off in just looking at someone desiring Peter.

 

"Kid," He called firmly, waiting for the brown eyes to open, they immediately did, staring back at him with dilated pupils; Tony patted a legs around his waist, "Turn your face to Mr. Rogers and tell him how good it feels."

 

"Tony, I don't —He doesn't have to," Steve raised his hand, looking concerned.

 

Stark scoffed, "He fucking wants to, Cap —Look," he pounded inside the boy roughly, making him shudder and sniff, his legs pulled closer together as he gave little sighs, "Come on, baby. Tell him how good I'm making you feel."

 

Peter whimpered, head turned and opened eyes looking at Steve, their eyes connected for a long time, Peter's fluttering and Steve's concentrated —Tony didn't know how the blond man hasn't lose control and just jerk his own cock and maybe touch Peter, he wouldn't protest anyways.

 

"How does it feel Peter?" Steve suddenly spoke, surprising them both, that it even got Stark slowing down his movements and Peter giving a small breath out.

 

He grinned widely, watching the man's hand directing slowly to his crotch, pressing his hand there, giving pressure, "You can touch him, Cal. Don't turn shy on me know."

 

Rogers didn't look at his way, but he visibly gulped.

 

"Mr. Rogers?" Peter said softly and closed his eyes, the man raised his head and placed a hand hesitantly in the hard surface, just beside the boy's damp body, "Can I answer your question?"

 

He only nodded with a flushed face and waited.

 

The boy opened his eyes again and moaned when Tony touched the spot inside him, he mumbled brokenly, "I feel _so_  good, Mr. Rogers. I think I'm gonna come soon."

 

"Good boy," Stark muttered, fondling slightly the boy's belly, he then turned to Steve "Tell him that he's a good boy, he's a sucker for that."

 

Rogers looked afraid and uncomfortable but it soon changed when Peter stretched a hand towards him, an innocent glime in his eyes was present and the Captain cursed under his breath; he took a hold of the offering hand and grip it, thumb touching the soft skin —he nodded slowly, almost passing unnoticed and he spoke after a sigh:

 

" _Good boy_."

 

"Come for us, baby," Stark leaned down and kissed his lips once, hips impacting harsher and louder.

 

Peter shuddered and brought the blond man's hand slowly towards him, it looked so small against Steve's and Tony almost closed his eyes in content but he wanted to see the way that the boy made the other man touch his cock. Rogers tensed for a second but then soon after gripped the boy's cock in a wide hand and started to jerk him firmly.

 

"Good boy," Steve muttered again, seeming amazed and in love by the sight infront of him as he mo his hand faster.

 

"I'm coming — _yes_ — harder, Tony, I'm com—" Peter gasped, back stopping its contact with the marble, a hand went down to grip the hand on hia cock and the other went to pull down Tony by his neck and kiss him messily, tongues darting out to meet; Tony turned his head slightly and saw the other man looking at their joined mouths, he stared into his eyes and then closed them when his own orgasm was arriving 

 

Peter came in Steve's hand and on his stomach, his body trembled and twitched, the present noises of their wet sound, Steve breathing hard and the boy clenching around him became to much, he came inside him with a grunt and faltering hips. 

 

They stayed there after the moment. Stark's forehead was resti in the boy's chin and Steve was looking at the table, guilt and stigma was present on his features. The only sound was them trying to recover their breath, Steve didn't touch himself a but he seemed to breath as he run a marathon; Peter covered his red face with his arm, legs loosening around Tony's waist.

 

 _They_  laid there, in complete silence and unmoving limps, just wondering and thinking —What the fuck were they gonna do from no on?

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The begging of something sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only that this time, they knew what they were gonna do from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You this fic is my dark side so it's just pure smut. You've been warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr for more starker content @Peterparkerscheeks

The air was hot, sweat drip down his forehead and hairline, the fan on the ceiling wasn't enough, but Tony didn't care because his shirt was unbuttoned, his pants with his underwear were around his ankles and had Peter's back against his chest, feet on his thighs and he was _fucking_  riding him like there was no tomorrow, hugging Tony's neck with one arm and with his other hand he was stroking his cock slowly. 

 

Peter's breathy moans echoed in the small room, the wet sounds and springs cringed underneath them and they thank God that May was coming home late because Tony doesn't think that he can't stop at any time soon and he won't let the boy come until himself _decides_  to come.

 

"Kiss me," The brown haired boy whimpered, turning his head and searching messily with an open mouth.

 

Tony did, giving in and gripping his damp hair, he brought his head closer and pulled at the locks harshly, hips moving up quickly and almost desperately; Peter bit his bottom lip and he groaned as spit was staining their chins.

 

"I'm tired," Peter breathed against his lips and his hips twitched, "My legs hurt, Tony."

 

Stark wouldn't have care if he wasn't that desperate, he would ignore the boy and make him keep going until he get them both off; but Tony was hot, his mind couldn't be quiet about the work that had to be done back at the tower or Pepper or,  _shit_ , even how horribly he spent Christmas with a bottle of Jack and watch the footage of the camera in his living room where he fucked Peter once.

 

He just wanted to go home, keep himself busy in the lab and pretend everything is alright.

 

So with trembling limbs, Tony stood up and held the back of Peter's to drop him in the bed quickly after, smirking at the gasp and surprised moans as he made the boy's shoulders and face dig into the mattress and held his hips up high to trust inside him. 

 

It was careless and just indifferent, almost inconsiderate. Tony almost felt bad for a second and slowed down his thrusts because,  _shit_ , Peter was still a kid, a sentimental kid who sometimes cried when Tony was too rough or said harsh words — _but_ , the boy's stamina seemed to be in the sky before, he started pushing his hips back and one small hand sneaked back and gripped Tony's hand that was on his hip and guided slowly, mysteriously towards the back of his head.

 

Stark panted at the sight and smirked, he got the hint and immediately pulled the boy's head back by his soft hair, a loud yell and shaky breath filled the room before surprisingly, Peter came on the sheets, untouched and sensitive, working Tony's cock in a tightness that _actually_  got him feeling like headed as he fucked quickly into him, trying to get the same result as the boy.

 

He used him and spent him, dragging his hips back and forth, he knew that the kid was hurting but he said nothing so he kept going until he came inside him, listening to the gasp that Peter let out when he felt the cum warming his insides.

 

Tony gave a last sighed and pulled out, barely moving as he flopped down in thr tiny bed beside Peter; their sweaty bodies were rubbing together but he didn't care, he was just trying to catch his breath and see straight. He rested on his back and turned his head to see the boy resting on his stomach, still panting and clenching his eyes shut. 

 

"I'll go in a minute," Stark mumbled.

 

"It's fine. You can stay," Peter answered softly.

 

He scoffed and shook his head, "And to have May find us like  _this_."

 

Peter rubbed his face in the mattress and giggled, "That wouldn't be good."

 

The man rubbed his face tiredly and cringed when his back popped as he shifted slightly, he sighed and mumbled, "God, I'm getting old for this shit."

 

He heard the boy chuckled softly and turned his head to look at Tony with halfclosed eyes, "I don't mind if you're old."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows slightly and snorted, a small smile played on his lips and he closed his eyes, "Why don't you just go and _mess_   _around_  with someone your age, kid?"

 

"Because," Peter grinned and rested on his elbows, "They don't know how to do it."

 

Before he could stop himself, he opened his eyes in surprise, he found the other's brown eyes looking expectantly. Tony put an arm under his head, getting comfortable and he spoke, "They don't?"

 

The other shook his head slowly, a peculiar glim was in his eyes.

 

"And, how would  _you_ know that?" 

 

"Because, _I_  did it with someone my age."

 

Peter smirked, leaning his head towards him, his breath brushed against Tony and their lips almost touched; in an other time or situation, he would've pull away and started dressing, just to avoid the the personal affect and touches that comes after sex, he _really_  and normaly would've, but he was too tired to actually move and besides, he was intrigued by the conversation.

 

He ignored the way his chest clenched at the kid's confession and the jealousy that swept through his mind; he ignore too the sudden urge of just hovering the other and fucking him senseless to mark his territory —but, that wasn't something  _the_ Tony Stark would do, he didn't claim or, hell, feel for that matter.

 

"Did you now?" Tony mumbled, and amused expression on his face, just to hide the frown that threatened to come out.

 

The boy nodded, teeth showing in the smile and he closed the space between them, pecking sweetly Tony's lips, a small, sensual lick was delivered and then he started kissing slowly his cheeks, lips grazing his beard, it was so tender and loving that almost got Tony pulling away and freaking out. 

 

 _But_ , again, he was way too tired and intrigued to do that, so he accepted the affection being placed at his face and lips.

 

"Did you like it?" Stark found himself asking, unconsciously pecking the boy's lips once —god, he was irresistible.

 

Peter shook his head, resting one arm in the man's chest and nibbing lightly at his bottom lip, "I didn't like it," He pulled away to stare at Tony, "It wasn't _that_  good."

 

"With who did you do it?" His voice sounded low and rough, it had this possessive town in it.

 

The boy looked down and parted himself away from Tony, he played with a loose string in the sheets, "With a guy in my chemistry class."

 

Tony hummed.

 

Peter continued without being asked, "He went to 'study' to my apartment, I knew what his intentions were from the beginning so I went along with it. He's actually cute—"

 

He rolled his eyes dramatically before the boy giggled and spokr again.

 

"We did it _here_ ," Peter pointed at the bed, a smirk appeared slowly on his lips and he got closer to Tony again, speaking lowly, almost whispering, "He fucked me and I kinda like it."

 

Stark parted his lips and for the first time in his life, he found himself speechless.

 

"But, it wasn't  _you,_ Tony," The boy shrugged, eyes flicked towards his mouth hungrily.

 

Suddenly, Stark got on one elbow, the bed protested with a squeaking sound and he admired the frightened look in Peter's face, his chest filled with something like proudness and egocentricity, he leaned down roughly, gripped the boy's fin with a hand and kissed him again, this time fast and controlling, he bit his lip carelessly and the other gasp in pain.

 

"Tony—"

 

Stark pulled away and stared dangerously at the other's eyes, he muttered, "You're _mine_. I can only fuck you and use you. You heard me, kid?"

 

Peter nodded slowly, his eyes seemed damp.

 

He pushed Peter's head away with the grip on his chin, watching his head moving backwards carelessly and he didn't miss the hurt expression in the kid's face as he sat up in the edge.

 

"Where are you going?" The young boy sat up to and hesitantly placed a hand in the other's shoulder.

 

"Can't stay here forever, kid. Got some stuff to do," Tony was about to stand up but the boy gripped his shoulder softly and spoke.

 

" _Tony,_ could you—" Peter sighed and looked down, "I fall asleep pretty fast. Could you just rub my back for a little until I fall asleep?"

 

And — _God_ , Peter sounded so pure and small, like a little child asking for a favor. Stark clenched his eyes shut, telling, convincing himself to not _do_  it. But, when he looked back, he saw the pleading eyes and pouty,  thin lip sticking out unconsciously. He hated himself for giving in and nodding slowly. It seemed like every promised of  _no_ commitment (or whatever that fuck that meant) was shattered.

 

Tony laid back again, letting Peter's head rest in his arm as a pillow and he rubbed the skin of his back up and down with tender fingertips, leaving good behind until he heard soft snores coming out of the boy's mouth.

 

 -

 

The music was loud in the workshop, he told Jarvis to play his working playlist while he worked on the new tech of the Spider-Man suit, his eyes were halfclosed and looking at the data on the hologram as he heard distantly Peter making noise with a hammer —He honestly didn't know what the kid was doing, but he didn't look back. 

 

There was this certain relaxed atmosphere (the one that he doesn't have often) that he very much appreciate it and he decided to take advantage to concentrate;  _shit_ , he was that concentrated in his task that he didn't even get his hand in the boy when he arrived hurriedly to the tower. He only hummed distractedly when Peter's loud ' _Hey, Mr. Stark!'_ sounded over the music.

 

They haven't really thought about the whole _Steve_  incident; it went unmentioned to Tony, even when he saw the man at the breakfast table or in the gym, they to act normal and talked normal, but there was this different air between them that made it a little uncomfortable —But, they pretended to not notice it, just for the sake of keeping themselves sane and not having the others to ask questions.

 

They would probably just assume that it was the same tension in between them that  _always_ has been there and it will never go away. But that tension was from some kind of rivalry and annoyance, but,  _now,_ it was different —for fuck sake, they had share and took advantage of the same boy, of Peter, they had touch him and admire him and watch him in his most vulnerable moment.

 

How the hell wasn't there going to be some sort of tension?

 

He knew that the kid was way too embarrassed to talk about or, Tony thinks, to even think about it —because, when it happened, there in the kitchen, it was all so sudden and surreal that it got Tony wondering if it was real.

 

But.. he can't really avoid _desiring_ to see Peter like that again, in the mercy of another man or moaning for more,. Because, he knew that the boy was a but unwilling at first, but,  _god_ , he knew well that Peter wanted just as much as him.

 

He had caught him staring at Rogers from a far, when they're in the gym or even passing a hallway, there was this visible blush in his pale cheeks and the awkward fumble with his hands; his thin lips always seem to part whenever he sees the older man.

 

And just like Tony, Peter had grew another perception of Steve.

 

And he was willing to indulge in it again.

 

-

 

The lights were dimmed and the curtains were wide opened, letting the sight of the city lights enter. He was leaning his back in the headboard, his eyes felt heavy as he held tightly the cold glass that contained liquor; Tony kept gulping down the liquid, boredly and calmly, as he watched Peter obey every request that he had.

 

The boy was at his full disposition, but somehow, it didn't feel enough to him.

 

Peter was resting on his heels, a sweater clamping hotly to his skin as he touched himself for Tony, his small hand disappeared inside his jeans and understand, he was panting and following his hand; doe eyes stared at the man, looking for any reaction.

 

"Tony—" The kid started with a whimper.

 

"Come here," He raised his hand, lifting his glass before taking a last sip and placed it in the bedside table.

 

Peter crawled towards him slowly, climbing Stark's lap immediately and kissing him hungrily. He was about to lift his sweater off but the man stopped, caressing his cheeks and whispering against his lips drunkenly.

 

"Let's call Mr. Rogers," Tony slurred and the boy frowned.

 

"Why?" He pulled away, a string of spit formed between them for a moment.

 

"You want it, baby. Come on," Stark started licking and nibbing the side of his neck, he held his hips in a tight, demanding grip.

 

"Tony, I—" Peter sighed and threw his head back, "I don't feel comfortable with that."

 

"You were last time," He chuckled darkly, sucking on his skin, "Moaning and begging like a whore—"

 

"Don't call me that—" The boy started with a shaky voice and scared eyes, but then he flinched when Tony lifted a hand and gripped his jaw roughly, squeezing his cheeks together and making the flesh red from the grip.

 

Tony shook his head once, moving Peter's face carelessly. He knew his own eyes were dark and empty as he ignored the tear that rolled down the flushed cheek and into his finger, he didn't let go of his face and continued in a low voice.

 

"You fucking want it, Peter. You let him touch you and there's no going back on _that —_ it's like when a dog taste human flesh, it can go back on that and they keep coming back for more. Mr. Rogers  _will_ come back for more and you will allow it."

 

The boy could only sniff and stared at Tony with a hint of hatred in his eyes.

 

"I remember you told me once, when we met how much you admired Captain America, how you wanted to be like him and like  _me_. That's what inspired you to be the spider- _boy_ , right?" Stark smirked, loosening a bit his hand when he felt Peter relaxed and watched him nod slowly.

 

"Tony—"

 

"I see the way you look at him, I  _know_ you want him,  _god_ —" The man scoffed, "I can even imaginate you in your little Captain America underwear when you were thirteen, discovering how to jerk off and, I  _bet_ that you rubbed your dick in the mattress and got off in  _that_ underwear —am I right?"

 

Peter looked down when Tony let go if his face, he wiped his own cheeks and sniffed one last time before nodding again, shy and uncertain.

 

" _Then,_ baby," Tony sighed and his heart ached, "Don't you want _Captain_   _America_ to fuck you like you dreamed of when you were thirteen?"

 

Peter's breath hitched loudly and his hand came to grip Tony's shoulder for support, his pupils sudden seemed dilated and his face was hot. Stark grinned when the boy kissed him again, more desperate this time, licking inside his mouth and sucking on his tongue. 

 

He was gripping his hair and if Tony was on his right mind (not drunk) he would've jerk his hands away and stare at him sternly, but he didn't care, nit right now that mumbled to Jarvis to call Steve to the room and Peter breathed out softly, showing how nervous he was but Tony held him tight.

 

The boy was starting to palm Stark through his jeans and kissing his jaw and nuzzling his nose in his beard when suddenly, after a few minutes there was a single knock in the room and they parted away. 

 

He grabbed the liquor and brought to his lips and watched the boy climbed off his lap, he was looking down and playing with the hem of his sweater as Tony spoke.

 

"Come in!"

 

The door opened and Steve walked into the room hesitantly, there was a frown in his eyebrows, but he was looking down at something in his hand, "You called me—" He looked up and his frowned deepened, giving a step back, almost threatening to get past the door. Steve gave a short look at Peter and Tony before clearing his throat, and speaking firmly, "What is this, Tony? —have you lost your mind?"

 

He snorted, "You noticed just now?"

 

Roger rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know what is this about—"

 

"Close the door, Cap," Tony mumbled as he took a sip from his glass.

 

The blond man looked at the boy shortly as if he was expecting to be stopped, but Peter nodded slowly and he closed the door quietly behind him; there was this uncertain expression on his face.

 

"Tony—" He sighed, "What is this? I was hoping to go to bed a few moments ago."

 

Stark nodded at Peter once and shrugged, "He wanted to talk to you. Don't blame me."

 

The kid frowned at Tony for a moment before turning around to at Steve who was looking at him already; he got on his knees and got closer to the edge, Peter was still hard and Tony noticed the other man's eyes wondered down to give a short look. 

 

"Mr. Rogers?" Peter spoke and the blond man gulped loudly, "Your birthday was last week, right?"

 

Steve nodding shortly, his shoulders seemed tense.

 

And —Tony knew that he most he wondering how the  _fuck_ the got in that situation.

 

"Could I give you your present?" The boy said sweetly and smiled just a little.

 

Stark chuckled against the rim of his glass, blue eyes flickered towards him for a moment before going back to the boy —The  _present,_ the same trick that Peter always pulls out, the one that seems innocent and filthy at the same time, the  _one_ that no one can fucking resist.

 

Steve looked down, he looked a bit uncomfortable and unsure, his hands were in a tight fist as the silence was there for to long.

 

Tony cleared his throat, "Come on, Cap. You're gonna deny that?"

 

Rogers looked at him again, his stare was firm and authoritarian; his arms crossed against his chest and he seemed to be in deep thought, a leg was moving slightly as if he was nervous.

 

"Don't be mean to the kid and say yes, Steve," Tony said that more fixedly this time, his patience was running out and he wanted to get Peter naked already.

 

He was starting to feel that the other man was going to back but suddenly and surprisingly, he gave a last breath before starting to walk towards Peter who was in the edge of the bed, waiting and hoping; Steve turned to Tony, "Turn off the cameras at least."

 

"Take care of that already," Stark raised his eyebrows and pointed at the boy looking at Steve with hooded eyes, "Enjoy the present."

 

Steve seemed to like he was going to protest but then Peter held his larger hand in his, pulled him closer and placed them on his waist, he shyly looked up at the blue eyes and hugged his shoulders slowly, but then Peter turned his head back and stared at Tony expectantly, as if waiting for instructions.

 

Of course, Peter would hope for instructions and guidance and Tony decided to sat up straight and nodded once, he mumbled, "Give Cap a sweet kiss, baby."

 

Peter gulped and turned back, leaning in and breathing against Steve face, watching the blue eyes roaming all over his face and chest. Their lips connected gently, it appeared like Steve was afraid of hurting him, because he was squeezing the boy's hips so tenderly and nibbing at his mouth slowly and languidly —Tony could from his spot how their tongues brushed with eachother and he had to adjust himself in his trousers before taking a large gulp of liquor.

 

The boy moaned when the blond man pulled him closer until their fronts were touching, he started grinding against him, making Steve pull away to start kissing the side of his neck, he pulled at the collar of hus sweater aside to suck at his collarbone before Tony spoke.

 

"You can take that off," He motioned to the fabric and the other nod, pulling away and lifting it quickly over Peter's head.

 

Steve leaned down and lick at his chest and nipples, bitting them slightly and caressing his hand on his belly, he looked up and kissed again Peter's lips, "Is this ok?"

 

Stark rolled his eyes, because,  _yes_ , Steve obviously was the one to ask in the middle of the business if it was ok, but he kept watching and saw how Peter started to unbuckle the man hurriedly, taking a long sigh when he got opened the pants and getting his hand inside before the both could think. 

 

Steve merely widened his eyes and hissed at the sudden contact, his hands seemed to grip the boy's hip tighter and he stopped the kissing when Peter leaned in and nuzzled against his jaw and licked lazily as he felt inside his pants.

 

Tony chuckled, "He's not in for foreplay, Cap."

 

Rogers answered with pulling his shirt up and throwing it behind him and pulling down his pantsn all the way before pushing Peter back on the mattress, making him bounce and stare up at him; he kissed him and lowered his hands to pulled down in a quick motiom the boy's sweatpants and underwear, leaving him in nothing but in socks and Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise as he grew tired of just watching.

 

Tony dropped the glass loudly in table and started unbuttoning his shirt as he knelt in the bed and saw Peter kissing desperately and longingly the other man's lips —He ignored the resentment in his chest when he saw Peter enjoying _someone_  else, he forced down the jealousy and concentrated in undressing quickly.

 

Steve got in between his legs, it was like he wasn't holding himself back anymore, he was making Peter moan by just grinding down and kissing the side of his neck, "Mr. Rogers—"

 

"You can call me, Steve," The blond man mumbled and pecked him sweetly.

 

Stark hummed as he took of his trousers, he shrugged, "He's got a thing for the  _Mr,_ Cap."

 

Steve groaned and bit the other's lip, hips going down strongly and Peter whimpered.

 

"Baby," Tony called silently, watching with satisfaction how Peter looked up in a second at him, doe eyes blinking at him, "What do you want?"

 

Peter's eyes fluttered when Steve got a hand in his cock, but he pushed him away softly and sat up in the bed. Tony wasn't expecting his hand to grab a hold in the back of his neck and dragged him down suddenly to kiss Tony's lips hungrily, Peter smiled against them as Steve started licking his chest and pecs.

 

Stark was about to speak when the boy pulled away but then he watched him kiss Steve again, tongue darting out like did with him, his arms were hugging each neck of the men, pulling them closer everytime, he was in the middle, letting himself to be consumed and desired —Tony raised his eyebrows (once again) in surprise when Peter parted his lips away from the other and he guided Steve's head closer to Tony's until they were left staring at eachother with a centimeter of distance before the boy pushed at the back of their head and made their lios collide.

 

They didn't hesitate and Tony could hear Peter panting at the sight, their lips moved together, tongues playing and spit dripping in the corner of his mouth —it was weird, kissing someone who wasn't as soft as Peter or submissive, because they both were fighting for dominance and moving their lips roughly, the wet noises accompanied the boy's whimper as he got closer again and kiss their mouths together; it was messy and maybe unnecessary, but Tony enjoyed every second of it as the both kissed Peter at the same time.

 

It went from back and forth, from Peter kissing Steve and then Tony, then they would kiss at the same time and pant against eachother until words were unspoken and they moved and communicate with only corporal gestures; until Peter ended up in his back, welcoming Steve between his legs and letting Tony rub the wet tip of his dick against his lips.

 

It was all going to fast, but they didn't care —Tony never thought that he would let someone else get to touch Peter like that, fuck him or whatnot (at least under his watch) but, right now, he was harder than ever of just watching Rogers smearing lube inside the boy, making him sigh and moan. 

 

There was a pillow under Peter's hips and without agreeing they both entered him at the same time. The boy's moans got muffled by Tony's cock as he arched his back when Steve bottomed out inside him, grunting slightly and hiding his face in the crook Peter's neck.

 

Tony went straight fast, without thinking twice, hearing and closing his eyes at Peter's gagging sounds and whimpers, he encouraged the blond man with a simple nod to go as hard as he wanted and as soon as Steve obery, hips snapping back and forward, Peter was left moaning, tongue toying unconsciously with Tony's cock head —it was all a fucking feast that he didn't know why the hell he has been missing on it. 

 

Because he didn't know, if he could go again without watching Steve fuck Peter or _himself_ wanting to kiss the man. They both know that they were in charge and that Peter was at their disposition.

 

"Good boy, good boy," Tony muttered after he pulled out to let Peter rest and breath, tears were streaming down his face and he was struggling to let in air. His eys clenched when Steve gave a particular thrust and he moaned against Tony's hand as he fondled his face tenderly, "You're doing so good, baby."

 

Peter looked at him with halfclosed eyes before opening his mouth and darting his tongue out —that sight got Tony groaning amd jacking his dick off quickly and sometimes smearing precum in the boy's swollen lips, he spoke in between pants, "Tell him, Steve. Tell him that he's behaving well tonight."

 

Rogers leaned down and licked a stripe in Peter's neck before sucking softly at his jaw, leaving a red spot, he sighed against his ear, tonguing hotly there, he kissed it one last time before whispering against it, " _Good boy_."

 

Stark grinned when Peter's stomach rippled and his legs tightened around the other man's waist, "Come for us, baby."

 

The boy obeyed, coming untouched as the white substance stained his stomach messily and Tony couldn't help himself when his own wrist flicked and he was coming over Peter's parted lips and chin —The mere sight was so sinful, but for some reason the boy made it seem innocent with the wide eyes and rosy cheeks, staring up at Tony while Steve kept fucking hik until his hips stuttered and he came inside the boy, grunting slightly and slumping down on top of him.

 

They stayed there like the first time, panting and covered in sweat; Tony sat down and rubbed his face, accepting the boy's hand in search for his as they laid in complete silence, only that this time, they knew what they were gonna do from now on.

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell y'al
> 
> Happy new year!


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, at the end, he doesn't feel that bad because he knows that the kid would never be mad and stop admiring Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting another chapter, but thanks so much for the feedback guys!
> 
> Again, this just porn y'all I feel like it's unnecessary but I need to release my stress somehow and I'm not thinking twice in writing so my apologies if it's to much!
> 
> Again, English isn't ny first language, so pardon my mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy:)

The lights were out, there was only a slight illumination from where the curtains of the small window was wide open and the lights of the city lamp and moon entered the room, making a soft shadow on them —and, Tony should've been worried that someone can catch them because the window in the boy's room faced the neighbors window and whoever was on the other side could get a clear glimpse of Peter moving in the dark, where he was ontop of Tony, legs straddling his waist as he bounced up and down quickly, hips rolling in the process and,  _yeah_ , Tony didn't really cared that they could be seen because he had this boy moaning prettily on his lap. 

 

He had a secret liking for fuck in the boy's room, it was kinda sick,  _god_ —he loves the sight of the teenage surroundings, like the clothes laying messily on the floor, school books scattered on the desk and the band posters plastered to the wall, there was still an Iron Man poster in the corner of the room (wich Tony avoids to look at, because who would guess that one of the biggest hero was fucking an underage teenage boy?) and he should mind that Peter's bed was fucking tiny and cheap, but he likes the sound of it squeaking his springs and the sheets that were already on the ground.

 

Tony liked too that when he arrived to the apartment with the mere purpose to talk with May, he only found the boy, still wearing that blue sweater that had the school logo and some loose jeans — _that_  there, looked like a fucking jailbait— he would've walk away and he was about too, mumbling that he could come later in the week to speak to her, but Peter had answer in a small voice ' _you could wait for her, Mr. Stark_ ' and he was wearing this playful look as he played with the sleeves of his sweater and,  _of course_ , Tony couldn't deny that and he ended up kissing and groping the boy in the middle of the living room.

 

"Baby—" Tony panted suddenly, halfclosed eyes looking up at the boy and he gripped his narrow waist, trying to slow him down because he was grinding down roughly, moving his hips just so desperately as he rested his hands on Tony's stomach.

 

"Touch me, Tony. Please," The boy whispered, head thrown back.

 

Stark only started fucking up into him, making Peter let out a gasp and he, himself found difficult to breath because the boy was using his superior strength, wich he didn't used often because Tony had it prohibited, but right now he couldn't care because he was eager to see Peter fuck himself without care; Tony ignored his back hurting from being plastered constantly against the hard mattress —It was just _crazy_ and almost comical, how they both were bouncing in the bed and how their moans and groans accompanied with the protesting squeak of the springs overpass the music that Peter was playing.

 

"Tony,  _please_ ," The boy breathed out.

 

"Stop whimpering, kid," Tony grumbled, he raised his hand and placed it on the side of Peter's neck, forcing him to look down, "Come on," He panted and nodded at him, "Touch yourself."

 

Peter gazed down at him with heavy eyelids and his movements slow down for a second as he leaned down, his curls were sticking to his sweaty forehead and Tony unconsciously brushed them back as they stayed face to face; Peter kissed him, messily and gracefully as a hands sneaked sneak down and he started deliberating long strokes on his own hardness and little ' _Ahs_ ' scaped Peter's mouth.

 

"That's it, baby," Stark said distractedly, his arms were circling the boy's waist as he held him steady and grinded up his hips constantly, he licked Peter's parted lips, letting the hot puffs of breath hit his face.

 

"I'm gonna come," The boy whispered shakily and shyly, one hand placing itself beside Tony's head on the pillow.

 

He nodded, "Open your eyes, baby."

 

Peter ignored him, still panting against his lips as his hips followed Tony's rapid movements and his hand stroked himself faster.

 

"Peter, open your eyes," Tony repeated, staring at his flushed cheeks.

 

" _No_..."

 

Stark frowned for just a short second before raising a hand and gripping the hair in the back of Peter's hair, pulling his face away a bit and making him gasp in pain and surprise.

 

"Tony—"

 

"I _said_ , open your eyes," He muttered lowly and after a moment he watched the boy opened his eyes; they were red and wet and Peter seemed embarrassed as his hips seemed to settle down, "No, no —keep going, I want to see you, kid."

 

Peter sniffed and nodded, sighing when the hand on his hair loosened slightly.

 

Soon, the boy was grinding against his desperately, never stopping from meeting his eyes, he looked so vulnerable and small, moaning shyly and whimpering slightly; his hips were being guided by Tony and the hair on his hair was resting on the side of his neck again, thumb brushing against his adam's apple until Peter gasped and his eyebrows scrunched up together.

 

"I'm gonna come," He said shakily and Tony nodded.

 

"Keep your eyes open."

 

The boy moaned a last time before his legs and torse trembled and Tony felt the warm cum spilling on his own stomach and he watched, mesmerized how Peter was struggling to keep his pretty brown eyes open, how they were fluttering, his long lashes were wet and he panted softly when Tony caressed his cheek —call him a pervert, but he _lives_ to watch Peter fall apart during an orgasm.

 

Unexpectedly, Tony came too, it was maybe the sight ontop of him or the constant, suffocating pressure on his cock that got him groaning and closing his eyes as his hips stilled and he felt Peter kissing and licking slowly the side of his neck and jaw.

 

"Fuck," He panted after a moment and grimaced when he now realized how hot the room was, the fan on the ceiling was only pushing warm air down; he tapped the boy's hips.

 

Peter lifted himself up shakily before falling down lazily on top of Tony again, this time straddling only one leg as he rested his face on his shoulder.

 

The man made a quick work of taking off his condom and throwing it in the bin that was next to the bed; Peter was watching with halfclosed eyes and he placed and arm on Tony's chest.

 

Tony sighed and relaxed against the matress, his arm was under the boy, so his hand moved touch slightly his hip, "You're heavy, kid."

 

The boy chuckled shortly, "You didn't said that when you carried me earlier."

 

Stark forced a smile to not appear and he rolled his eyes instead.

 

It was silent the following minutes except for the low music playing from Peter's computer and the fan blowing air; he didn't he was running his fingers up and down on the pale back until Peter hummed and nuzzled closer, then something awoke inside Tony and he sat up quickly, pushing the boy away shortly.

 

"What happened?" Peter sat up too.

 

"I have to go before your aunt comes back," Tony mumbled, sitting in the edge of the bed as he rested his forehead on his hand tiredly.

 

The boy shook his head and touched his shoulder, "She's not coming back until tomorrow, late in the morning. You can —" He looked down, "You  _could_ stay."

 

Stark didn't look at him, he just sigh and leaned down to pick up his underwear and trousers that were by the side of the bed, "I can't."

 

"Why not?" 

 

"I just can't, Peter."

 

"She's not coming home tonight," The boy started, kneeling on the bed and following the other's movements, "It's fine. You can—"

 

" _Kid_ ," Tony said harshly, voice raising and he turned his head, "I can't and I won't repeat myself again."

 

Peter quickly looked down, he covered his naked body with the sheets as he say down again.

 

The man sighed and shook his head, pulling up his underwear and then pants, zipping them up calmly as from the corner of his eye he could see Peter's head hanging low and his hands playing the the loose strings of the matresma —he turned his back, just to not look at the boy's thin lips pouting and his sad eyes that always seem to be there whenever Tony leaves or when Peter is _asked_  to leave.

 

There was this odd and uncommon feeling of _guilt_ on Tony's chest, but he sniffed, ignored it and started to put on his shirt.

 

"I just don't wanna be alone."

 

Peter's voice suddenly sounded weak around the room and Tony actually turned back with a preoccupied frown to stare at him, he was about to speak but Peter beat him.

 

"I've been spending the night alone because May's taking the night shifts and," The boy shrugged and looked up at Tony with wet eyes and flushed cheeks, "I get scared, Tony."

 

He gazed at him for a moment before looking down, distracting himself with the buttons on his shirt; he sighed after a moment, a disconcerted expression was on his face as he stared at Peter.

 

"Please," The boy mumbled, soft curls hanging on his forehead messily, " _Please,_ Mr. Stark. At least until I fall asleep?"

 

Tony shook his head and rubbed his face with both hands frustratedly, "You know I can't and—"

 

"Just until I fall asleep," Peter knelt again and crawled towards him until he was infront of them man, he grabbed his shoulder softly, "I don't wanna be alone. Please, just stay for a while."

 

And, Tony didn't know what happened to him, he didn't know why he sighed before shortly nodding; he didn't know why the boy's small smile made his chest warm up and he certainly didn't know why he cared or why he was _feeling._

 

He let himself close his eyes and being hugged as hr laid down on the bed again, he didn't bothered to finish buttoning his shirt because Peter was already laying on his chest, wrapping his arm tightly around his torso and his leg rest ontop of his.

 

Tony was stiff, his jaw was clenched as he took in the smell of Peter, just boyish sweat and cheap deodorant, but it could drive him mad —he cleared his throat when the boy's still naked body shifted against his side, getting closer and making them warmer.

 

"Hold me," Then, Peter whispered hesitantly.

 

Stark grimaced and lifted an arm (hesitantly too), he placed it on the boy's shoulders and squeezed his hand in one; he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, hearing the other's soft breathing.

 

"Don't get used to this, kid."

 

-

 

It's been two weeks since Peter and Tony last saw eachother —work schedules and school schedules, yeah,  _fuck_  them— and he ended up picking up the kid in this Saturday afternoon; he really wanted to work in the Spidey suit that Peter and his friend hacked and fucked up ( _again_ ). He remembers that day when he was resisting to not throw his whiskey to the wall and just fly over to the Peter's apartment to take the suit away with a heartbreaking sermon that would leave Peter with low self-esteem, but he didn't, because —' _damn it, kid. Just get your ass to the tower!'_

 

He made Peter cried that day and he still doesn't regret it.

 

So when Tony saw him getting out of that old building and jogging towards the car across the street, he was already planning in screaming and scolding him again for the suit, but he didn't, because, he hates to admit —but, sometimes Peter's eyes get to him, they were wide and pretty, narrowing whenever he smiled and he was wearing this worned out hoody and jeans with a backpack on his shoulders that now days seemed to be part of his outfit and — _god,_ he was such a teenager and Tony cringed visibly.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" The boy greeted loudly and Tony almost laughed when Happy rolled up the thing that could separate the front and back of the car before Peter could greet him too.

 

"Kid, we have to talk," He murmured, eyes roaming over his phone distractedly.

 

Tony saw from the corner of his eye how the boy fidgeted for a moment before dropping his back beside him and then turned to him. He was left breathless and a little surprised because — _what?_ Peter was already climbing in his lap and kissing away at his lips that were sealed tight. It was weird and odd when the kid decided to do something outside a private space like a bedroom or house, either he was too shy or weirded out about and when they did it, he didn't usually  _wanted_  to but Tony always succeeded to convince him (and bend him over).

 

It wasn't common that they did it and Tony wouldn't be certain about it, like now, but  _shit_ , the kid had some strength in him that were forcing his face to literally smashed into Peter's.

 

"We can't do this here, Peter—"

 

" _Please_ ," The boy whispered against his lips, groaning when Tony wasn't still kissing back, "It was too long."

 

"Kid," He started but cut himself off when Peter bit his bottom lip slightly and got off his lap to kneel in the floor; the space in between the seat infront of him and Tony was little, but Peter fit perfectly in there, a bit tight and uncomfortable, but Tony didn't mind when his beld and trousers were being unmade so fast that got him sighing and leaning back smugly.

 

"Tony—"

 

The man held his chin and made him look up and mumbled, "Stop whining that Happy it's less than a meter away."

 

It was fucking dangerous and risky (not like fighting aliens, but  _still_ ) and they we enjoying every second of it. 

 

Peter took him into his mouth quickly, with an experience that Tony didn't recall that he had; he was sucking and licking him in, doe eyes looking up at him as his hands reached for something until they settled in Tony's legs, gripping the fabric of his trousers tightly in slim fingers and Tony found his his own hands gripping the boy's hair, guiding him and controlling him.

 

He was delighted and and captivated —how could he not?

 

The kid was working like he has never before (actually, he has), licking and swallowing with enthusiasm, humming strangely  _happily_  around him and trying to get as close as he could. 

 

It was mesmerizing, watching him being desperate to please Tony and willing to be at his mercy because Peter didn't budge when he pulled his hard-on out of his mouth, sighing unconsciously and pleasantly at the sight before him where Peter sat there, in between his legs, doe, wet eyes looking at him as if expecting, but soon Tony smeared his the wet head across his cheek, making the boy chase it slowly, flicking his tongue out, stupidly and hotly.

 

Peter smiled almost drunkenly when the man slapped his face slightly with his hardness, leaving wet, shiny traces on the flushed cheeks, "I missed you," he spoke sweetly, contrasting the filthy actions.

 

The man limited himself to answer the  _same_ , because he honestly fucking did missed the kid, even if gets somewhat guilty that he mostly missed his body and skills —so, to ignore any dangerous feelings or thoughts; he gripped the soft hair and made the boy gag mercilessly around him.

 

There was only one thing, the only show of affection that he gave in  _general,_ the only word that made the kid smile and widen his eyes —The word  _baby_  came after a few times that they were fucking, as stupid as it's sounds, but it  _is_ a pretty fucking big deal to Tony, letting that word roll of his tongue and letting float in the air, somehow it made him feel almost vulnerable, he hates to show care, mostly when Peter's breath hitches and he hugs Tony harder, he hates to admit too that he doesn't like the way the kid reacts because it means that he is secretly promising something that Peter obviously couldn't have.

 

He chose to ignore that the reason that he praises Peter with that word everytime is only to see the hope in the brown eyes; only because Tony loved (guiltily) to shatter that hope in the kid whenever they finish fucking and Tony pushes him away to stand up and  _orders_  Peter to dress and go away.

 

Even if deep down he meant the small, insignificant show of affection, but he defended his ego and status (of the  _fucking_  playboy billionaire) to hurting the kid.

 

Because — isn't that what Tony Stark knows best?

 

Of course he cares about the kid, he almost had a heart attack with that thing of the ferry —but, there's this  _need_ of protecting him and teaching him, because, at the end, he indeed is Peter's mentor and somehow, in a fucked up way, he is showing too a fatherly figure;  _only_ outside the 'bedroom'. He's not always this big asshole who likes to make the boy cry and beg, he's not always the controlling and suffocating man that he knows that Peter enjoys.

 

Tony even smiles and laugh when they're working in the lab (yeah, most of the time he's annoyed with all the talk that Peter does, but still) he has this sincere passion that has to do with his egocentric self of showing the kid new things, he fucking loves the pride in his chest that appears whenever Peter seems to take note on everything that he says or like that time that he arrived late and Peter was already there, secretly admiring the Iron Man suit on display.

 

He likes the kid, who wouldn't? —and he knows that if he got a fucking grip on his damn mind he could be the nice man that Howard Stark always told him to be, to not be like  _him_ , like his own father, but, Tony unconsciously or consciously ended up following the same path.

 

He blames the whiskey and cognac that always seems to be in his hand, the guilt of making him act reckless and hurt a person so pure and too for the world like Peter.

 

But, at the end, he doesn't feel  _that_  bad because he knows that the kid would never be mad and stop admiring Tony Stark.

 

-

 

The workshop was loud, Black Sabbath (or something like that?) was playing in the room, Tony was fixing the wires in the Spider-Man's suit and Peter was _aimlessly_ connecting a hammer against some metal constantly, his back was facing Tony but he knew that the kid was wearing a frown and his tongue would be sticking out in concentration.

 

He tried to ignore it, he really did —he even turned on the volume higher of  _his_ music to stop hearing the hammering and Peter's sighs and swearing — until something snapped from the other room and Peter's arm move harder and then was that Tony turned on his chair, dropped the suit annoyingly in the table and gave out a long sigh.

 

"Peter, what the hell are you doing there?" Tony said but got not response, he took of his glasses and raised his voice, "Kid —Hey, Peter!"

 

The boy dropped the hammer and hunched his shoulders before turning around with a grimaced, "What was that, Mr. Stark?"

 

He rolled his eyes, "What the fuck are you doing there, kid? —it's getting on my nerves."

 

"Oh," Peter pointed at the electronic device behind him, "It's just —I'm just trying to get it open."

 

Stark looked behind him and after after a moment sighed in defeat, "Just try to keep it down will you? I'm trying to fix your suit that  _you_ fucked up."

 

The boy muttered a sorry and quickly turned around, the sounds of the hammer became less insistent.

 

They kept working like that, backs facing eachother until Jarvis spoke up calmly and elegantly ' _Sir_?', making Tony sigh in frustration at (again) another interruption and he dropped his tweezers on the metal table and turned on his chair, he only hummed as he examined the suit before him.

 

"Mr. Rogers would like to come down. Should I give him acces?"

 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and he noticed the way that Peter looked at him shortly from the corner of his eue before going back to work instantly —an uncomfortable and heavy air instantly was felt. It's always awkward when the three of them see eachother in a casual way, because they haven't dared to speak about what they've been doing behind closed doors and Tony doesn't think they ever will. 

 

It was like an unspoken matter in between. Not even Tony and Peter had even spoke about it, maybe it was shame, or maybe it was fear. 

 

Stark nodded and raised his hand lazily, "Sure as long as he's not in a bad mood."

 

Jarvis hummed, "He seems pretty normal to me, sir. He's coming down now."

 

Tony heard the boy sighed just as Steve appeared on the stairs behind the glass doors wearing gym clothes a baseball cap; he knocked on the door and pointed at the code device by the handle.

 

"Jarvis," He called and soon the door was unlocked and Steve walked in slowly, he greeted, "Cap."

 

"Tony," Steve said back and walked up to him.

 

"What's the motive of your pleasant visit?" Stark said playfully and the other smiled sarcastically.

 

"We need you upstairs," He pointed at the ceiling.

 

"Could have just call me," Tony mumbled, grabbing the tweezers again and fumbling with the suit distractedly, "No need to come all the way down."

 

Rogers scoffed and his hands rested in the inside of the pockets of his hoodie, "We were going to call you but you wouldn't care so Natasha sent me down to get you."

 

"Why not send the green man?" He smirked.

 

"He's angry right now and we don't wanna trigger anything and you would've trigger something."

 

Tony scoffed back, "Probably."

 

He noticed until now that Peter have stopped working and he was only writing or drawing something on his notebook, his leg was jumping up and down nervously as his eyes kept flickering towards them —Tony sighed and waved his hand at him, "Kid, at least say hi."

 

Peter looked up with wide eyes, a fair blush appeared on his cheek and he nodded slightly before looking at Steve, "Hi, Mr. Rogers," He smiled awkwardly.

 

Steve nodded once at him politely, "Peter."

 

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, he patted with the back of his hand Steve's chest, "Should we?" He pointed at the stairs.

 

The blond man only nodded and turned back to Peter —he gave the boy a small smile and Tony clenched his fist and jaw, "See you around, boy."

 

Peter smiled back and looked down shyly, drawing nonsense on the paper before him, his legs were swinging up and down childishly and Tony noticed the way that blue eyes lingered on Peter.

 

Tony only breathed in and went up the stairs before Steve could turn around.

 

-

 

When the meeting was over (wich Tony barely pay attention, because he was honestly falling asleep on his hand) he nodded to the people, including Steve who nodded back stiffly at him before Tony exited the room and went downstairs again.

 

He was hoping that Peter wasn't there anymore, he was hoping that he was at his apartment already —because Tony's blood was still boiling from earlier, unfairly because, he didn't have a right to be mad, but he was just so fucking pissed at that small interaction in between Peter and Steve. It could mean nothing, but he knew it did, because he have seen the way that Peter secretly looks at Steve from across the hallway or when they are in the kitchen, he have seen the blush that appears on his cheeks and that lustful gaze on his eyes before they flicker down in shame because Tony knows that the boy was thinking something inappropriate. 

 

And has seen the way that Steve looks at Peter, with that depraved and shameless expression (the one that Tony _knows_ , he, himself have whenever the boy is around), he has seen the way that his eyes look up and down the young body and how he licks his lips when Peter smiles shyly.

 

He shouldn't care, nor mind, Peter wasn't his, they weren't together, but still —Tony cared and mind until his blood was left boiling and he felt like punching a wall because he was welcoming the feeling of jealousy.

 

It should have been his fault (it  _is_ ) —at the end he was the one that allowed Steve to watch them, he was the one who convince Peter to let himself being touch by another man, to be fucked and kissed by another man; Tony was the one who started all and he thinks now, that he's regretting.

 

Because, yes, he enjoys and it fucking turns him on to watch someone else touch Peter and he likes to see the boy moaning and shaking, it was like his own porn video and his muse... but, he hates that it doesn't stays inside the bedroom, he hates that Peter and Steve keep sharing more glances and smiles. 

 

And again, he shouldn't be angry because, indeed, he was the one that gave a silent permission to do that by letting Steve in into their intimacy.

 

Tony shook his head once and cracked his neck as he pressed angrily the code to enter the workshop.

 

The boy turned around on his chair and stood up quickly, he pointed behind him and grinned widely, "You should look at what I found, Mr. Stark—"

 

"You should go home, Peter," Stark mumbled.

 

"But, I haven't finish yet and I want you to see this—"

 

"I'll take a look later. I have plenty of work to do with your suit, now please—"

 

"But, Tony you said that—"

 

"Kid!" He turned around and and frowned, "I said go home."

 

"I'm just asking you to take a look—"

 

Tony sniffed and rubbed his face with one hand, suddenly something snapped inside his head and he saw red before he pointed at the boy and raised his voice, "What the fuck was that?"

 

Peter frowned for a second and parted his mouth, "What—"

 

"With Rogers," He walked towards him and watched the boy started backing away, "I saw you."

 

"What do you mean?" The boy made a confused expression.

 

"Don't play dumb, kid," Tony sighed and cornered him against the table, "What the _fuck_  was that?"

 

Peter frowned and lowered his voice, "What are you talking about, Tony?"

 

"I saw you blushing and I saw  _him_ smiling—"

 

"Are you serious?" The boy gaped at him.

 

Stark shrugged and his jaw clenched, "Have you been doing _stuff_  with him when I'm not around?"

 

"What?  _No_!" Peter's frown deepened and he gave a bold step towards Tony, "And , if I was I was so what? —you're not my dad, Mr. Stark!" He said sarcastically.

 

Tony chuckled darkly, "Fucking your way up to the top, I see," He then pointed at the boy shortly, deeply ignoring the hurt expression on his face and the sad eyes, "Should've expect it from you, you know? —you're just this poor kid from Queens, who doesn't know better; what else could you aspire to be but a tramp—"

 

"Fuck you!"Peter suddenly pushed him away harshly, sending him back before rising his voice even more, "I  _hate_ you."

 

He wasn't thinking, he really wasn't, he haven't been thinking since he got out of workshop earlier, nor did he meant what he was saying to the kid and nor did he meant what he did next. Again, he was just seeing red.

 

It echoed loud in the room, it sounded surreal and it _felt_  surreal when he raised his arm quickly and the back of his collided with the boy's cheek harshly, it sent his head to turn aside and his brown curls covered his forehead. 

 

Tony didn't mean it.

 

He gasped just slightly and he brought his own fist to cover his mouth —refusing to believe he just did that as the boy looked up at him, wet eyes staring at him with betrayal and hurt as a small hand came to touch his red cheek.

 

His own hand tingled where it smacked against the other's skin, he took a breath in and whispered, " _Kid_..."

 

Peter was there, sweet Peter, baby boy, innocent boy crying softly and Tony realized now what he has done and he backed away slightly before gulping and raising his hand to touch the boy but he flinched away.

 

"Peter—"

 

The boy only looked down, with wet cheeks and tears falling on the floor below quickly. He looked so small and vulnerable, he looked scared and sad —how could he not?

 

Tony sighed and reached out again, ignoring the way that Peter stepped back again, he carefully placed his hand on the boy's shoulders, caressing softly there until he reached his neck, he held both sides and made the boy look up again. His own breath got stuck on his throat as he found the red eyes and hurt cheek, he looked so broken and young —Tony hated himself too.

 

The boy sniffed and he shredded another tear.

 

"I'm sorry," Stark's voice broke at the end, "I'm so sorry, kid."

 

After a few seconds Peter closed his eyes shortly and nodded slowly, he sniffed again and looked up at Tony, brown orbs roaming over his face.

 

"I'm sorry," The man repeated, this time more silently, " _Peter_  —I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He fondled hesitantly Peter's cheeks, feeling the hotness and hating the redness as his thumb caught the tears.

 

"I know," Peter nodded again, voice sounding shaky, his hand came to rest on top of Tony's.

 

"You're mine," Tony whispered, still caressing his cheek and he leaned his forehead against the boy's.

 

" _I know_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish the Peter/Steve tag was popular but what can you do \\_(•_•)_/ anyways, this was the final chapter and thank you so much for reading ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos to keep a reader alive!! I'm thinking about letting Steve participate in the sex and having his way with Peter so let me know what you think.


End file.
